Websites can include large numbers of resources. The resources in a website can belong to various types. For example, a website can include webpages, word processor documents, PDF documents, slide presentation documents, spreadsheet documents, audio files, video files, and other types of resources.
Because websites can have large numbers of resources, websites frequently include search functionality that enables users to search for desired resources. The search functionality allows a user to provide a search string. Upon receiving the search string, the search functionality identifies search results. The search results are resources in the website that satisfy the search string. After identifying the search results, the search functionality presents a search results interface. The search results interface contains information about the search results. Typically, the search results interface contains the same types of information about search results and presents the information about the search results in the same way, even if the search results belong to different types.